


Who are you now?

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Series: Pyro, the man who creates legends [5]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, shippers don't interact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Summary: Discontinuedheh goblin writes thngs
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Pyro, the man who creates legends [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757236
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Who are you now?

**Author's Note:**

Pyro leans on the balcony railing.

The cold metal bites into his arms.

It's raining.

He doesn't mind it.

He's been sitting out here for a few hours now.

His mind won't let him sleep.

He hears footsteps in the room behind him, but no lights turn on.

_ Most likely not one of the kids. _

The door opens, creaking slightly.

Pyro makes a mental note to grease the hinge later.

Josh is wearing a raincoat and boots out. He squints at Pyro like he's not quite sure that Pyro's really there.

Pyro's only wearing a hoodie over his pajamas.

They stand in silence.

Well, they try to.

The wind is whirling around them, making Josh's raincoat flap. Raindrops are pounding on Pyro's skull.

But the loudest noise is the chatter of Josh's teeth.

"If you're cold, go back inside."

"No point to it, I'd be just watching you."

"Why would you be watching me?"

"Because I want to make sure that you are okay." The words come out cold and clipped like Josh knows his voice might sound emotional, and an upbringing in District Two has caused him to overcorrect.

Pyro stays silent but makes eye contact with Josh.

And the  _ care  _ and _ concern  _ in Josh's eyes makes Pyro feel so, so sad.

He doesn't want to burden Josh with it.

"Are you okay?"

And he  _ breaks _ .

He's crying quietly and he's pressing his fist to his mouth.

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck. _

Josh awkwardly holds him and the wet plastic of Josh's bright yellow raincoat crinkles next to Pyro's cheek.

When Pyro stops crying, Josh tries to pull back, but Pyro's grip on the raincoat tightens.

"Please, I just need a hug."

Pyro looks up at Josh and his voice cracks as he whispers "please."

"Yeah, sure dude."

_ Just let him be weak for a few more moments. Please, he's been strong for a while, just let him be allowed to be weak. _

Pyro lets go but stands close to Josh. His legs are shaking, trembling with the weight of what he must bear.

"You know I've been acting strange lately,"

Josh nods. "Yeah, you're not being as, uh, fucking argumentative as usual."

Pyro nods. "I got to talk to my family today. My little sister Anne, her kid is old enough to talk to me."

Josh stares and the wind howls as it screams in sync with Pyro's soul.

"So a few months ago, we call, we talk." Pyro's voice is thick with heartbreak. "And my niece gets to talk."

He inhales sharply. "And she waves at me, and she looks just like Anne did when she was five, and she says in a tiny voice 'Hi, Uncle Pyro!'"

And grief washes over him.

He's never going to be Uncle Niall. He's never gonna see his niece grow up. He's never gonna be family first, Victor second.

He's wailing now, he realizes dimly.

And Josh is there.

And Josh is his family now.

And Josh waits until Pyro is done crying before bringing him inside.

And Josh tells all of the kids that Pyro has the flu so that he doesn't have to face them.

And when Pyro leaves his room, Josh is there and he supports Pyro when Pyro needs support.

Pyro will return the support tenfold.

~~_ Animals in chains will choose to lie next to each other before lying next to the one that is free. _ ~~

~~_ And the one that is free will always fear the one in chains. _ ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I was gonna publish this yesterday but my internet went out so yeah!! Enjoy and stay safe!!


End file.
